An Innocent Smile
by Sofia Gntk
Summary: All started three years ago when I was in my fourth year of learning Greek. I saw him enter the class and he was one of the men you see and you wonder "What kind of girl would want to be with him?" I shouldn't have said that. His innocent smile still makes me shiver.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Welcome to my new story!**

**Title: An Innocent Smile**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Rated: M**

**Beta: Me (lol)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine because if it was, I wouldn't be here now.**

**Summary: _All started three years ago when I was in my fourth year of learning Greek in a Greek school._**

_**I saw him enter the class and he was one of the men you see and you immediately think "What kind of girl would want to be with him?" Well, I shouldn't have said that. My mother used to say… "Don't make fun of something, you might have it in the future," Yeah. Now, I know.**_

**This is a real story. I only changed the names and some classes. For example, it wasn't Greek lesson, it was English lesson, but you all know English so I couldn't say it was English.**

**I don't really know where this story is going because the things between the two characters are like shit right now, but they are not sure yet.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

All started three years ago when I was in my fourth year of learning Greek in a Greek school.

I saw him enter the class and he was one of the men you see and you immediately think "What kind of girl would want to be with him?" He wasn't that bad. However I wasn't interested.

He always smiled at everyone. He was happy all the time. I didn't pay attention at him though. I was young and naïve.

We had classes for six hours a week together. He seemed like a good guy.

He had black hair and I couldn't really understand how he could go out of his house his hair like this. It seemed like he didn't even washed his head. At least my friends said so.

He was very thin and tall, at least one meter and eighty centimeters. I was twenty centimeters shorter and that made him look very tall to me. My best friend still says I am too short.

He was always wearing comfortable clothes and trainers. He had a nice body, I can't deny that. It was just nice.

He was a very good student. I was supposed to be the best student there, or at least that was what it was said about me. He was almost as good as me. I wasn't that good though.

He didn't seem like the guy who had tons of friends and that made him more nerd.

Yeah, that's the word I was looking for.

Nerd.

He was wearing glasses and braces. Oh and he had pimples too.

When I was going to Greek classes, I didn't have any interest in the boys in there so I was myself. I was cursing and shouting, sometimes, and I was… me.

This is one of the things that made me fall in love with the weird guy with the glasses and the pimples.

He loved me because I was me and not some chick with a ton of make-up and small clothes that didn't let you breathe.

He loved me because he saw something in me… that I couldn't see.

Anyway, let me continue.

A year ago, I started to notice changes in him.

He didn't wear braces anymore and his teeth were shiny and white. His face was clearer and his body seemed to be more… like a man's should be.

And yes, I know were your mind goes. I started to like him. Three months ago.

I can say that we have talked a few times in those three years and he seemed good.

I didn't like…like him. I just wanted to try.

It all started with an innocent smile….

Thursday 3rd of March 2012

"Good evening class!" the professor Mr. Garrett said.

There were some 'hi' here and there until he sat behind his desk.

We started the lesson like we always do.

Jokes.

Mr. Garrett was known for his cold jokes. I didn't like cold jokes so I didn't pay any attention to the joke he was going to say.

When I was about to start drawing something on my book, the door opened and he got in.

"Sorry for being late," he apologized.

"It's okay, Edward, take a sit," Take a sit?

Yeah, the only empty sit was right next to me, in the back of the class.

He walked to the sit next to me and smiled.

It was an innocent smile which almost cost me my mental calmness. (You will understand why)

He sat on the chair and pulled out his books.

Sometimes I caught myself looking at his direction during the lesson.

He was also looking at me.

It was… cool.

"We have ten minutes left and I would like us to watch a movie I chose for you," Awesome! Mr. Garrett always chose the best movies. He put the DVD and then he turned of the lights.

I immediately felt the tension between us.

I heard his chair move closer.

My heart started beating faster.

Why?

I don't know.

"Hey," he whispered. I turned my head to look at him and I was shocked.

His eyes in the dark were so… beautiful.

They were glistering.

I moved my chair closer.

I saw him smile.

I moved my body, until my back was on the back of the chair. I was trying to pay attention at the movie but my mind was going back to him.

I looked at him one more time. He was watching me with a smile on his face.

I dare to say he looked… cute.

Then, I felt a hand on my thigh.

His hand.

I looked at it a bit shocked.

When he saw my shocked expression he removed his hand and looked away.

No!

Put your hand back!

How can I make him put his hand back?

I moved my chair closer and I saw him freeze.

I slowly put my hand on his thigh.

He looked my way.

I smiled.

He smiled too.

And then I felt his hand on mine.

He held it and caressed it for a few minutes and then with hesitant moves he moved his chair closer. His hand touched my thigh and it traveled until it reached my knee and then all the way back until it reached my private area.

His hand stopped.

Did I want him to continue?

Before I could look at him he removed his hand and placed on my knee and started to caress the area there.

I smiled.

Should I do the same for him?

I hesitantly put my hand on his thigh and did exactly what he did.

As I touched his legs I noticed that they were hard like a stone. What did he do? He didn't seem to be like the guys who were at the gym all day.

He continued to caress my legs with one hand and with the other he held my other hand in his.

Before I knew it, the lights were on and Mr. Garrett was already giving us homework for the next day.

I wrote the homework down and then I gathered my books and pens and got out of the class.

He had left.

As I was about to call my best friend to tell her what shit had happened I heard my name being called.

"Bella,"

I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me.

"Edward," I said and smiled.

"I hope you…" Yeah?

"What?" I asked.

"I am sorry for what happened in there. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Uncomfortable?

"So you regret it," Please don't!

"No, no!" he said quickly. "I am good," he added and swallowed.

"I am good too,"

"So, we are okay?" Huh?

"Yes," I answered.

He nodded and smiled widely.

"Don't be this happy," I said a bit sarcastically.

"I am not happy," he said.

What?

"I am not just happy,"

He raised his hand and touched my cheek.

"The fact that you let me touch you, is one of the most extraordinary things I have ever experienced in my life,"

Oh…

I… I really didn't know what to say.

So, I just smiled.

I heard someone yell.

"Come on Edward!" He looked behind him and there was a red car waiting for him.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"Then go,"

"See ya later," he whispered. He turned around and walked fast until he reached the red car.

I watched him until he disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I don't know about the updates. ****I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ****And ALL of it was real. It actually happened. ****Tell me what you think. ****I really need your opinion. However I'll need you more in the next chapters.**

**Facebook: Sofia Fanfiction**

**Twitter: at Sofia Gntk**

**Love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Rated: M**

**Beta: Me (lol)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine because if it was, I wouldn't be here now.**

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it. ****And remember guys… ****All of this was real. ****Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Friday 4th of March

"Tell me everything!" my best friend Alice screamed as I opened the door of my house.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.

"Oh! Don't start this bullshit! Just tell me!"

"Okay," And then I started explaining what happened and how I felt. She had a weird expression on her face and I couldn't really understand why.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes,"

"You just let him touch your legs? It's a little… forward. Don't you think?"

Huh?

I didn't…

"I just wanted him to do it. I didn't think of that," I said honestly.

"Well you should. You don't know him," she pointed out.

"Three years of classes, remember?" I reminded her.

"Yes, but you didn't like him all those years. So, shut up and listen to me," she said.

Bossy Alice.

"Yes,"

"Obviously, he likes you a lot," Yeah… "And you like him I can see,"

"That's true," I said and smiled.

"But I don't know the guy so be careful. Take it slow and I hope you guys have… fun!" Yeah, that was Alice.

"Thanks, Ally,"

_Saturday 25th of February_

"_The party is going to be awesome!" Alice screamed while she and our friends were looking at the huge decorated room. Today was THE party. Almost every year, schools organize parties. Well, today was our party._

"_Who are we waiting for?" A girl asked._

"_Oh, we are waiting for a guy to fix us something," another girl answered. _

"_The lights," Alice said rolling her eyes._

"_Alice, I am going home to change clothes. I will be back in an hour okay?" I whispered to Alice. She nodded and I made my way home. _

_We had two hours left._

_I got home and changed into something comfortable. I wouldn't enjoy the party anyway, so why should I dress well?_

_I put on a loose… it looked like a tracksuit but it wasn't._

_Anyway…_

_It was black._

_I loved black color. It was one of my favorite colors. _

_I put on a black shirt too and a jacket. An awesome woolen jacket. It was black (yeah I know) and in the back it had a very awesome thing._

_MBA_

_Master of Bad Activities. _

_I liked that jacket a lot because when people saw the 'Master' they were like… "Ewww," _

_And then I would have looked at their way, raised my eyebrow and think…_

"_Haters gonna hate," and walk away like a boss._

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence _

_And leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_The ringtone of my mobile started playing._

_Alice for sure._

_I checked the called ID._

_Dinanaina Tekouarinokitoka_

_That was my name for Alice._

_Once I came across with a ninja Alphabet. It had our alphabet and next to each letter it had a syllable of the ninja alphabet. We both thought it was funny. Since then, she was Dinanaina Tekouarinokitoka and I was Dinanai Arimoloukika. The ninja name is the second part of the name. The 'last name'. The first one was something we came up with when we were bored while being in class. We stared talking about silly things and then BOOM! Dinanai and Dinanaina were born!_

"_Yeah," I answered the call after a second. _

"_Come on! You said you will be back soon,"_

"_I said in an hour," I reminded her._

"_Well, we need help,"_

"_Oh Alice! Okay! I'm coming!" _

"_Okay. Thanks, Bye," she said and hung up. _

_Couldn't they do it? There are so many people there!_

_Ugh!_

_For fuck's sake!_

_~Fifteen Minutes Later~_

"_I'm here!" I announced while I made my way into the room. _

"_I am glad!" Alice screamed._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked her._

"_We need a person to clean the floor," Great!_

"_Okay," I said. She handed me the broom and smiled. _

"_Thank you, Bella!" And with that she turned around and left._

_I signed and grabbed the broom harder and started to clean. _

_They had everything ready and they forgot to clean the floor._

_For Gods sake…! _

_As I was saying the party was going to suck. Yes, I know. It is my school was organizing it but hell, I didn't even like parties like these. _

_And these parties were like…_

_Tons and tons of so-called hot chicks, with short skirts, tiny tops and high heels (like very high) trying to impress men. One thousand pounds of make up on their face and hair like they have fought with a chicken. _

_It's not my problem though is it?_

"_Hey, Bella!" I heard Alice scream. _

"_Yeah!" I screamed back. She came to me, running and when she reached me she tried to control her breathing._

"_You know that Jacob is going to be here?" _

_Jacob. My ex. I had a crush on him for one year and three months. _

"_And you say that to me because…" I was over him._

"_I thought you wanted to know," she replied. _

"_Oh, okay then," I said casually and continued the cleaning._

_I was over Jacob, the truth is but now we supposed to be friends._

"_Hey you!"_

_Me?_

"_You girl, with the broom!" I turned around and saw a man calling my name._

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Do you need help?" he said as he came near me. He wasn't tall. A little taller than me. He had black hair and a weird head. I mean… he was a bit weird. _

"_No, thank you. I think I can manage on my own," I said and smiled._

"_Okay then," he said. He smiled too._

_Nice smile!_

_He turned around an-_

_If his smile was nice, it didn't compare to his behind._

_He had a very nice ass. A very very very nice ass._

_Shut up you perv! _

_I should keep my eyes on the floor._

_Yes, yes I should._

_~An hour later~_

"_Where is the damn electrician!" Alice screamed as she got into the room. "We have fifteen minutes!" _

"_I am here!" a familiar voice shouted._

_I turned around and saw the man with the weird head. His head wasn't bad… He seemed to be in his late teens but his head was a bit bigger. _

_He was still handsome though._

"_You are the electrician!" Alice screamed when she heard him._

"_Yeah, why?" he said smirking._

_Nice smirk!_

"_Oh God! Just do whatever you are going to do and finish the thing!" she shouted and started walking towards me._

"_He is one of the most annoying creatures I've ever met in my whole life," she said and then huffed. _

"_What did he do to you?" I asked._

"_He is the Eric's cousin," she said pointing at Eric. Eric was a good friend of ours and I didn't know he had a cousin._

"_Aha," I encouraged her._

"_Eric calls him frog. I don't know why. It's his nickname," she informed me. Frog. Okaaay. "I met the frog two days ago when we went to buy some things with Eric for the party. He thinks I am stupid!" _

_Well, it's not that hard, my dear Alice._

"_Why? What did you say to him?" _

"_Nothing! He just keeps annoying me!" she said frustrated. _

"_Maybe he likes you," I suggested._

"_That piece of shit? No!" she whispered-yelled with an angry voice. "Please, as if…" She stopped and put her fingers on her temples. "We have a party to organize and people will be here. In fifteen minutes. Please, I need peace!" she said and started to walk away._

_Typical Alice._

_By now, I had cleaned the floor and the stage. I was exhausted as hell but I had to be smiley all the time because… yeah! The party would begin._

_People started to arrive but I didn't pay any attention. I saw though, those horrible whores I was talking about before._

_Yeah, people never change, I suppose._

_Minutes passed._

_Many people had arrived. _

_The party had begun._

_However, I was sitting outside enjoying the calmness and the quiet of the night. I wasn't far away from the party, I could still hear the music, but it was at least a little quiet. _

"_Hey," I heard a quiet voice calling me. _

_I turned and saw the frog._

"_Hey," I said quietly. _

"_Come inside. It's fun," he suggested. _

"_No, thank you. I prefer peace and quiet," I said and smiled._

"_Hmm, okay. Well what about this," He thought about it for a minute. "Come inside just for a minute. I would love to buy you a drink," he said and smiled._

_Buy me a drink…_

_Yeah…_

"_Sure, why not?" I said. A bit unsure though._

_I stood up and followed him inside._

_And damn it was awful._

_Drank chicks dancing._

_Couples making out._

_Drank boys were singing along. _

_What the fuck?_

"_Two beers," Frog said. The barman gave him the beers and Frog paid. He gave the one to me and smiled._

"_Thank you," I said and took a sip. I'd really need it tonight._

"_You are welcome," He put his hand around my shoulders and started walking towards some chairs. "Let's sit," he suggested. We sat there and I quietly drank my beer. _

"_So, are you enjoying the party?" he asked suddenly._

"_To be honest, no," I answered quickly._

"_Why? There is music and your friends all around," So he knew my school was organizing the party._

"_It's just…" I took a deep breath. "I am not into these things. I like… silence," I answered truthfully. _

"_That's good," he said and smiled again._

_Damn! His had a very nice smile!_

_The music was a little loud now and it was kinda annoying. _

_I looked up._

_There was a girl who was walking in front of me. She was probably going to go out of the room. She was holding her cell phone in hand._

"_She is hot," I commented quietly._

_The girl was tall. She was wearing a short white dress and it was very nice on her. Her hair was long and blond. She was beautiful._

"_So you really think that walking around with a short dress through which you can see her underwear and having a ton of make up is hot?" Frog asked smirking. _

_Huh?_

"_No. Her legs are hot though. You can deny that," I answered and looked at him._

"_Maybe," he said and smirked. Weird. _

_We continued to talk. Truth to be told he was a very nice guy. A very hot nice guy. He started telling me stories from his time to military. I didn't think it was boring. I was quiet interested. _

"_Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shouting._

"_Here Alice!" I shouted back. She came running to me and when she saw Frog she stopped. _

"_You," she said the most distrusted expression on her face._

"_Is there a problem?" Frog asked. Alice didn't answer. _

"_Bella," she said ignoring him. "Jacob is here," she informed me._

"_Aha," _

"_Who's Jacob?" Frog asked._

"_My ex," I answered quickly._

"_Will you come?" she said and gestured outside. I thought about it for a minute. I wanted to see Jacob but…_

"_No," I said and smiled. "I will stay with Frog," I really… really wanted to stay. _

"_Well, I need…" she took a deep breath, "Frog to come with me. Something is wrong with the lights in the back room," she said._

"_Now?" Frog said._

"_Yes, now!" Alice said. Yeah, she was pissed. And if Alice is pissed…_

…

…

…

_Nothing happens. She can't be angry at anyone._

"_Okay, shortie. I am coming!" he said and stood up. _

"_Shortie? Me? Are you serious? Oh my God. Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!" Yeah, she hated the guy._

_~An hour later~_

"_Hey Bella, why are you here alone?" A familiar voice asked. _

"_Oh, Irina," I mumbled when I saw her. Irina was one of friends. A close friend. She was a little taller than me and she had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. "I like silence," I said that before…_

"_Well, I am going inside. Do you want anything?" she asked sweetly. _

"_No thanks. I have everything I need," I said and held up my beer._

"_Okay," she whispered and turned away to leave._

_I was where I was before._

_It was nice._

_Silence._

_Serenity._

"_Hey," Who is fucking destroying my quiet time? "Hey, Bella," _

_Frog._

"_Hey, Froggie," Yeah… damn you beer._

"_A little drank aren't we?" he said and smiled. He came closer and stood in front of me. I was sitting on a mantel. I big mantel._

"_I am not drunk. I am enjoying myself," I said and smiled_

"_Oh really?" he said and put his hand on my thigh slowly._

"_Yeah," I whispered. I really didn't mind his hand there._

"_So, are you enjoying the party now?" he asked, still smiling. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek._

_Is he…?_

_No…_

_He wouldn't…_

"_Yes, I am enjoying the party," I said and closed my eyes. _

"_Hmm," he hummed. I could feel him. I could feel him come closer._

_I wrapped my arm around his neck._

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Please!_

_Kiss me!_

_And then before I could take a breath his lips met mine and I was in heaven. _

_His lips were moving so perfectly against mine. He didn't use his tongue. Just his lips. It was so perfect. Like he knew how I wanted to be kissed. It didn't matter that I didn't know him. I knew him enough to appreciate a good kiss._

_Because damn…_

_He was a great kisser._

_I pulled away slowly._

"_Wow," I breathed. _

_He smirked._

"_I know," he whispered. He slowly wrapped his hands around me and caressed my back. His hands were moving slowly and it was just so… I dare to say… Romantic._

_I hugged him back. I buried my face in his neck and he kissed my hair._

_I was in bliss._

_All I could think of was his lips and his arms wrapped around me._

_And that the alcohol in my blood that made me a little dizzy._

"_What's your name?" I asked suddenly. I heard him laugh._

"_Why? Are you going to find me on facebook?" he asked._

"_No, you asshole!" I said laughing. "But usually, I know the name of the person I make out," I whispered the last part._

_He smiled._

_Damn his smile…_

"_James Hunter," he said and smiled again._

"_James Hunter," I repeated. "Bella Swan," I said. "Nice to meet you," I gave him my hand._

"_It's a little late for this don't you think?" he asked smirking._

"_No," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_No?" he asked with a weird voice, trying to mimic mine._

"_No," I repeated._

_He smiled and came closer to me. His lips touched mine once more and I was in heaven again._

"_I hope that I proved that men don't always want almost-naked-hot chicks walking around," he whispered._

"_Yeah. You proved it," I said. "Kissing an ugly chick must feel different," I added with a laugh._

"_I didn't mean it that way," he said and kissed me one more time. _

_He cupped my cheek. _

"_It's just…" he took a deep breath, "You seem special," he whispered and kissed me a little more._

_This time he put his tongue in front of my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and when his tongue got it, I was like…_

_Does this really exist?_

_He was the greatest kisser I have ever kissed._

"_Oh my God! My eyes! My eyes burn!" We pulled away quickly and we both saw a terrified Alice next to us. "With him?" she screamed. _

"_Shut it shortie," James said._

"_James…" I scolded. "She is my best friend. Watch your mouth," He might be the best kisser I have ever kissed but Alice is my bestie and no one will talk to her like that._

"_Oh really Bella?" _

"_Yes, really James,"_

"_Oh, okay," he said and kissed me lightly on the lips._

"_Ewww. I am outta here," Alice said and turned around and left._

"_You are a good kisser," James said when Alice disappeared. _

"_I wish I could say the same," Ha!_

"_Tell me you aren't enjoying it!"_

"_I am! Shut up and kiss me now!" _

"_Yes, ma'am,"_

_It was one of the hottest night's in my life._

Friday 4th of March

"Do you remember Frog?" I asked Alice.

"Oh my God! Yes!" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

I smirked.

"Do you still think about Frog? What about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Now…" I took a deep breath. "Only Edward,"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(I don't know if you know it...but today is my birthday!)**

**Hope you like it!**

**I want to thank the guys who reviewed. Your reviews means a lot to me.**

**Thanks guys.**

**See you in the next update!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Rated: M**

**Beta: Me (lol)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine because if it was, I wouldn't be here now.**

**This is chapter three and I hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Friday 25th of February_

"_Please," he moaned while touching my waist. _

"_No," I said and laughed. I kissed his neck and chuckled. _

"_Let me kiss you," he said for what seemed fiftieth time._

"_No. I'll let you suffer," _

"_Let me taste those glorious lips," he said and his thump brushed against my lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad._

_I slowly touched my forehead to his._

"_Okay," I said and touched my lips on his. Shyly at first but then he grabbed my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me hard._

"_Hmm," he moaned._

"_Ah," The bastard bit my tongue._

"_You know how old I am?" James suddenly asked._

"_No. Do you know how old I am?" I tried to mimic his voice._

"_Yes. I know you're sixteen," _

"_How do you know?" I asked and rested my hands on his chest._

"_Eric," he murmured. "Do you know how old I am?"_

"_No. But I suppose…" I thought about it for a second. "You've been to military, so…" I counted. "Twenty-one? Twenty-two?" I guessed. _

"_Twenty five," he answered. _

"_Okay," I said and smiled._

"_Don't you mind?" he asked._

"_No. I like to have a sugar daddy," Ha! Take that!_

"_Shut up! I."_

_Kiss. _

"_Am." _

_Kiss. _

"_Not." _

_Kiss. _

"_That." _

_Kiss. _

"_Old!" _

_Kiss._

"_No you are not," I said and laughed. "I am just young," I whispered. _

"_Yes you are, baby girl," he said and kissed me. "My baby," he breathed and kissed me one more time._

_And I was in heaven._

Saturday 5th of March

"And I don't even want to imagine that his tongue was in your mouth!" Alice shouted.

"Why do you dislike him that much?" I asked smirking.

"Because…" Her face reddened. "Because he is stupid and a piece of shit. I hate everything about him. His voice, his face! Even the way he walks is annoying! And his damn nickname! Frog! Frog! He is ugly like a frog! Oh my God! I still can't believe you made out with him. At least it was only once,"

"Alice calm, down," I whispered laughing.

"Are you kidding me? How can I calm down?" She was freaking out.

"Think about our trip," Our school was organizing two trips and we, as the 'famous' students we were going to go. Two trips in a month. Yeah, we were that cool.

_I am kidding._

We were just a piece of shit.

"You are thinking about how cool we are aren't you?" Alice asked smirking.

"Yeah. How do you know?" I said smirking back.

"You just have that face…"

"What face?" I didn't have 'that face'.

"The face which says 'I am cool', you know," she answered laughing.

"You mean a face like 'I keep trollin' they hatin'," Yeah I hit a nerve.

"Oh my God! I hate trolling! Jasper has a damn black shirt and on it it's this shit you said!"

"Frog has one too," I said laughing.

And suddenly…

"You threw a pillow at me?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she said and stood up.

"Well, it's on!"

Yeah, I loved pillow fights.

Monday 7th of March

"Good Evening class!" Mr. Garrett shouted.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Hey!" Jasper said. Yeah. He was in my classes.

"Happy much Jazzy?" Mr. Garrett commented while laughing.

"No. I am just… me!" he said and sat on his chair.

"So, guys," Mr. Garrett started. "Is anyone missing?" he asked and looked at his watch. "We have five minutes though,"

"Ε Σήφη!" That was Mrs. Garrett. She was the native speaker in our night school.

_Hey Joseph! _

She was Greek.

She wasn't tall but I liked the way she moved. And I think that if she was taller her moves wouldn't be that elegant.

She had short black hair, perfectly shaped.

I didn't really know how she did it but her hair was always perfect.

"Τι;" Mr. Garrett said.

_What?_

"Απλά ήθελα να σου υπενθυμίσω ότι τα παιδιά θα κάνουν την μια ώρα μαζί μου σήμερα," she said quickly. I understood though.

_I just wanted to remind you that the kids will do the other hour with me._

"Ναι, ναι. Θυμάμαι. Ευχαριστώ, πάντως," Mr. Garrett said and smiled at her.

_Yeah, yeah. I remember. Thank you though. _

"Bye, then," she said with her perfect British accent. She turned to leave but she stopped abruptly a few steps away.

"Θεέ μου, Έντουαρντ! Πρόσεχε!" she said surprised.

_My God Edward! Be careful!_

They had… collapsed. (And this is funny because Mrs. Garrett is a tiny lady and Edward is a tall boy… it was funny… yeah, anyway)

"I'm sorry," he said and looked down embarrassed.

"Go in now honey," Mrs. Garrett said quietly and started walking towards her class.

Edward got in the classroom quickly and looked for empty sits. There were a few sits available.

"May I?" he asked when he came near me.

"Yeah, sure," I answered quickly and smiled.

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome," I said not trying to hide my smile.

He smiled back.

Did I mention that I like his smile?

I probably did.

However in case I didn't, I have to tell you it is damn beautiful.

It doesn't fit the hair though.

Because the hair was still awful. The problem was that they were not… messy. I liked men with messy hair. Because you can grab the hair while kissing and pull it. I love that. It was just… he seemed like… nerd yeah, but like 'the good kid' or 'the good, innocent boy'. Geek.

"Where are we?" Edward asked while he was going through the pages of the book, trying to find where the teacher was reading.

"Page thirty four," I answered quietly.

"Thank you," he said. His eyes never leaving the book.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson and I succeed. Edward didn't say a word through the lesson. However, he was smiling all the time.

He was holding his pen. Looking at his pen. Not paying attention at Mr. Garrett at all. And if you are not paying attention at Mr. Garrett's lesson, you are fucked.

Mr. Garret looked at Edward. He rose up his hands and put his index finger on his lips. Everyone stopped talking.

Edward was still looking and playing with his pen, completely unaware of his surroundings.

With slow moves, Mr. Garrett, grabbed a rubber from his desk and with a quick move, he threw it on Edward's head.

"What?" Edward said surprised, lifting his head.

"Where does your mind travel, your majesty?" Mr. Garrett said sarcastically. Edward turned his head my way and looked me in the eye. Then he turned to Mr. Garrett.

"Um, nowhere. I was just thinking something… irrelevant. I am sorry," he said quickly.

"Obviously irrelevant," commented Mrs. Garrett. "Pay attention now," he said and continued the lesson.

Why did he look my way?

He didn't…

He couldn't be thinking…

Me?

Why would he?

I didn't think of him.

"That's it guys!" Mr. Garrett suddenly said and I saw him closing his books. The hour was over but we had another one with Mrs. Garrett.

I sighed and stood up, gathering my books. I put them in my bag and I lifted it up to take it with me. Before I could do it though, a hand stopped me.

"Let me, please," I heard Edward say. I looked up at him and thought about it for a minute.

"Thank you," I said and he extended his arm to grab my bag. He just turned to me and smiled.

We quietly made our way to Mrs. Garrett classroom. He went at the back of the classroom and placed his bag on the left chair and mine, right next to him. He sat and waited, looking at me.

I slowly sat on the chair next to him, my eyes never leaving his.

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh, it's okay," I said. He was feeling a little awkward. I could sense it.

"So, how are you?" he asked and smiled.

It was beautiful.

I don't know if you get me.

BEAUTIFUL.

I mean… how a person can have a smile like this?

I never noticed him before.

The first day I noticed he existed was…

_Tuesday 1st of October, 2011_

"_So, guys. In two months you have to give your exam. We are preparing for a whole year. So, today I want us to do a speaking test. I want you to tell me your favorite kind of music,"_

_Ha! Music! One of my favorite subjects._

_But, music was life. You couldn't choose just one kind of music._

"_Jasper, you go first,"_

_He started saying his favorite kinds of music and then started referring to some bands._

"_Thank you, Jasper," Mr. Garrett said when Jasper was finished. "Tyler," he said and pointed at Tyler._

_Everyone spoke, including me. We shared our music interests and I liked it a lot._

"_Who's left?" Mr. Garrett asked._

"_No one," I said. We all had said._

"_Edward! Man! You didn't tell us!" Let's get over with this test…_

"_I d-don't," the boy shattered. Stupid geek._

"_What kinds of music do you listen to?" Mr. Garrett asked._

"_I don't listen to music," the geek said naturally._

_I…_

_I…_

_I…_

_I feel…_

_I feel my…_

_My heart…_

_Is there…_

_There is…_

_There is a person…_

_There is a person on the planet…_

_There is a person on the planet that doesn't…_

_Listen…_

_To…_

_Music?_

_I slowly turned around._

"_You what?" It was the first time I landed my eyes on his. It was the first I spoke to him. The very first time I realized that he existed._

"_I don't listen to music," he said calmly like it was normal. _

"_You can't," I said quickly. My face cold._

"_I can,"_

_I turned to Mr. Garrett._

"_I know Bella. You're upset. Calm down," It was known in the class that I studied music._

"_This test is over," I said to Mr. Garrett._

"_Whatever you say," he said and then started a new subject._

Monday 7th of March

"You don't listen to music," I said somehow pissed.

He chuckled.

"I asked you how you were and this is your answer?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, I won't sit and analyze this now,"

"I can't…" I took a deep breath. "How can you not listen to music? You're a teenager!"

"I will tell you in the future if you're a good girl,"

Oh…

Oh woman!

He called me a good girl…

And that… was hot!

"Okay then," I said and folded my arms over my chest, smiling.

"So, how are you?" he asked again and I slowly sat next to him.

"I am completely fine," I answered truthfully. "How about you?"

"I am perfect," he replied while smiling. I'd sound graphic if I talked about his damn smile again?

No.

"You can't be perfect," I argued. "I am sure there is something that bothers you," I said playfully.

"There is actually but even this little flaw is what it makes my mood perfect. Even if it that flaw makes me sad,"

"So there is a flaw?" They way he was saying the words… he wasn't speaking. It was like we were having a very deep conversation. Like his words had another meaning. They were so elegant.

"Not on you," he said and slowly placed his hand above mine, which was on my leg.

I blushed, fifty shades of red.

"Ήρθα!" Mrs. Garrett announced her arrival.

_I'm here._

"Hello," I and Edward said in union.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we'll speak Greek in here? You are in a Greek class. Ελληνικά θα μιλάτε!"

_You'll speak Greek! _

She was always a bit bossy on that issue. She wanted us to talk Greek all the time. She thought that we could talk as good as her I think. However we weren't that good. It was a foreign language after all.

"Καλά!" I said, obeying at her orders.

_Okay!_

"Ποιους περιμένουμε;"

_Who are we waiting for?_

"Τον Jasper και τον Tyler," Edward said quietly. He had a very good accent in Greek, I have to admit.

_Jasper and Tyler._

After a minute or two, they both came in the classroom and sat down at heir sits.

"Ας αρχίσουμε!" Mrs. Garrett said and sat on her chair.

_Let's begin!_

She started her lesson and I had my eyes on her. She was a very good teacher and I really wouldn't want to miss a word which left out of her mouth.

Suddenly I felt Edward move.

He reached for his bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

_Is he going to keep notes? _

I didn't know he liked to write down what Mrs. Garrett was saying. I looked at him and he pushed away the notebook.

Hm.

I looked again at Mrs. Garrett. I'd let him write his notes.

After a second or two he stopped writing and he looked down at his notebook. Slowly, he pushed the notebook to me. I looked at him and he nodded towards the notebook.

I looked at the notebook and started reading what he had written.

_I was looking forward to this lesson._

Ahaa…

_Why is that? _I wrote back.

I pushed the notebook to him.

He grabbed his pen and started writing. I was looking at his face while he wrote and I think I saw him blush.

He pushed the notebook my way.

_I wanted to see you again._

I felt the heat on my cheeks.

He wanted to see me? Should I tell him I wanted to see him too?

Yes, I should.

_I wanted to see you too._

I pushed the notebook to him.

He read it and looked up. He smiled with that gorgeous smile and he grabbed his pen and started writing again.

"Κύριε Καλλεν, παρακαλώ, σταματήστε να γράφετε ερωτικά ραβασάκια στην Μπέλλα και προσέξτε και λίγο στο μάθημα,_" __Oh__shit__!_

_Mr. Cullen, please stop passing love messages to Bella and pay attention to the lesson._

"We're not-" I started saying but a boy interrupted me.

"Yeah yeah." I looked back at him.

"We're not writing love messages," I tried to explain.

"Bella, come on! You're blushing!" I quickly put my palms on my heated cheeks and looked down.

"Ελάτε, να συνεχίσουμε τώρα,"

_Let's continue now._

I looked at Edward and he had an amused expression.

"That's your fault," I said smiling.

"It sure is," he whispered, smiling wide.

I chuckled and turned my head to Mrs. Garrett.

Edward chuckled too and then I felt his hand touching mine under the desk. He entwined our fingers and smile wider, if that was possible.

I smiled and blushed (again) and gave him a squeeze.

Yeah, I could get used to that.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'll write as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**

'**Till next time, lots and lots of kisses. MUAH!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**And the true story continues! (Yay!) **

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Rated: M**

**Beta: Me (lol)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine because if it was, I wouldn't be here now.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tuesday 8th of March 2012

"Clothes," I said, setting the category.

"Right, clothes," Alice said and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Will it be cold?" Rosalie asked curiously. Yeah, we were the trio today.

"Mr. Psaren said so," Alice replied slowly.

"So, sweaters?" I suggested.

"What if it is not that cold?" Alice retorted.

"And what if it is? We will be cold!" Rosalie protested.

"We will take a couple of tee shirts and some sweaters, okay?" I said a little louder.

"Okay," Alice said and wrote down, (terrible handwriting) _two shirts_ and _two sweaters._

"Jeans?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," Alice said and wrote it down.

We were writing down (obviously), what we would need for our trip. We had six days to prepare everything and Alice was going crazy. She was writing the list and we wanted to be sure that the three of us took everything. And I don't mean, tickets, money etc. I mean clothes, shoes, make up and all that shit.

"Tell me what we have so far," Rosalie asked.

"_Technology department_," Alice read out loud. "_Mobile phones, headphones, notebook and both chargers_," I'd take my mini pink laptop with me.

"_Personal Stuff department_," she continued. "_Pads, baby wipes, contact lenses, three different shampoos, my yellow sponge and…_" she stopped. "That's all?" she questioned herself while her eyes were going up and down re-reading. (And all these, for three damn days)

"We will write down more clothes and shoes and yes it is enough," I said and took the paper from her hands.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Rosalie said in excitement.

"And I hope we can find some hot boys," Alice said smirking.

"Damn Alice! Your boyfriend is my fucking cousin!" Yeah…

"And what does that mean? Can't I admire the hot boys?"

"No, while dating my cousin," Not that Jasper was any better…

"Overprotective little whore," Alice said and stung her tongue out.

"Shut up,"

"Na na na na na,"

"Shut the fuck up," Yes, she made me pissed again.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Oh I can't stand you two anymore!"

"Shut up Rosalie!" We both said at the same time.

Yeah, best friends!

Thursday 10th March 2012

I was kind of excited to go to the lesson with Mrs. Garrett. I didn't know if it was because of Edward or because of her extraordinary teaching skills.

My dad dropped me off and quickly I got in the building.

"Hello," I heard Mr. Garrett say.

"Oh, hello Mr. Garrett. How are you?" I asked, politely.

"Totally fine, Bella. What about you?"

"Very good, thanks for asking." He seemed a little happier than usual today.

"Helen is in there," he pointed at her classroom.

"Am I late?" I asked looking at my watch.

"Only a few minutes. Go now." I quickly ran towards Mrs. Garrett's classroom and knocked the door.

"Περάστε," I heard Mrs. Garrett say.

_Come in._

"Sorry," I apologized when I entered the class. I looked around and saw them all, sitting.

"Ναι, εντάξει. Κάθισε τώρα σε παρακαλώ,"

_Yeah, okay. Sit down please._

I looked around and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled widely and went to him. He moved his bag and motioned me to sit on the chair next to him. I accepted his offer and sat down.

"Hi," he said smiling. Like seriously. He was smiling widely since I got into the classroom. He seemed so happy like a retard.

Just kidding. It was just cute. Very cute; and I liked it.

"Hi," I replied, kind of shyly.

"How are you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, um I am fine," I answered. "What about you?"

"Now that you're here, I'm much better," Oh…

For once more, I blushed. And I hope it didn't show.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around and saw Tyler waving at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_You already did._

"Yes," I said, annoyed.

"Are you dating Frog?"

Da… Faq!

"Why are you asking me that?" Like… what the hell?

"In your school party, I saw you two kissing and-"

"Yeah. I remember." I cut him off.

"Frog is a very… popular man. Plus, he is older than you. Why does he date you?" he said; a hint of disgust in his voice.

"We don't date, and fuck you Tyler,"

"Oh, someone has a filthy mouth," I heard a woman's voice say.

Mrs. Garrett.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to Ms. Helen.

"Ας ξεκινήσουμε!"

_Let's begin!_

I pulled my pens and books out of my bag and opened my book to check our homework.

"Ποιος δεν τα έκανε;"

_Who didn't do their homework?_

"Εγώ δεν τα έκανα," Edward said quietly.

_I haven't done it._

"Γιατί;"

_Why?_

"Δεν πρόλαβα."

_I didn't have time._

"Okay." She gave up.

She started reading our homework aloud, saying the right answers and pointing out our common mistakes.

Suddenly, I saw a hand, along with a paper, sliding my way.

_Who is Frog?_

I raised my head and looked at Edward. He was looking at his book kind of angrily.

_At our school party, we kissed once, or twice. Nothing important. _I wrote back.

When he read it he started writing furiously.

_Do you like him?_

Is he…

He can't be jealous.

_At that time yes, but now it's an old story._

And it was like two weeks ago.

When he read it I saw him exhale. He grabbed his glasses, took them off and rubbed his eyes. After a while he grabbed the pen and started writing again.

_How old is he?_

Oh…

_Twenty- five. _I replied.

I saw his face taking a reddish color and then he took the paper and ripped it into pieces.

He couldn't be that angry.

"Θέλω να μου γράψετε μια έκθεση για την παγκοσμιοποίηση,"

_I want you to write an essay about globalization. _

Essays! Yeah! I loved essays. I still do.

"Essay? Again?" Jasper complained.

"Ναι, ξανά."

_Yes, again._

"But why? Haven't we done enough already?"

"Όχι, και σταμάτα να παραπονιέσαι!"

_No and stop complaining!_

"I am not complaining! I am expressing my opinion." Smartass Jasper.

"Ε, λοιπόν σταμάτα να εκφράζεις τις απόψεις σου και κάνε αυτό που σου λέω," she said and smiled.

_Well, stop expressing your opinions and do as I say._

"That's not fair! We have Democracy!"

"Πρώτον δεν ξέρεις τι είναι Δημοκρατία και δεύτερον, στην τάξη μου δεν έχουμε."

_Firstly, you don't know what Democracy is and secondly, in my classroom we don't have it. _

It was kind of funny watching Ms. Helen speak in Greek and Jasper in English because they understood perfectly each other but they still spoke in different languages.

"Stop arguing now," Ms. Helen said and closed her books. "Now, I will give you some exercises to practice them orally, with your partner."

Speaking test!

I loved that too.

She stood up and started giving us photocopies with the exercises.

"Read the instructions carefully and everything will be okay," she advised us.

I turned to Edward.

"I will be the examiner," I stated.

"No, no my lady! I will be the examiner!" he argued smiling. His red face didn't exist anymore.

"I will be the examiner because I know Greek," I said and took his photocopy. (It had the answers on it.)

"I'm sure I know better," he said and grabbed both photocopies from me.

"Wanna bet?"

"No because you'll lose,"

Hmmmmm.

I put my hand on his leg.

"I will be the examiner," I murmured. "Let me be the examiner," I said, leaning closer to his ear. "I'll be the best examiner you've ever had," I hope my 'sexy' voice had an impact on him.

"Damn," I heard him murmur.

"Thank you," I said sweetly and took the photocopies from his hands.

"Will you do that often?" he asked.

"If you stick around," I replied.

"Don't worry. You'll get bored of me."

I laughed.

"So…?" he started.

"We have a test, Edward." His name felt good on my lips.

"Yeah, right. The test."

Friday 11th of March

Some people might think that what I am going to say is… stupid, but it's the truth.

I loved school.

I still do.

Sure there were days that I didn't want to go, or I was bored to go but in general, I love being in school.

And this is where I was.

"Hey, Jasper told me you had lesson yesterday, right?" Alice asked and sat next to me.

"Yes," I replied.

"And how did it go?"

"I think I like him," I murmured.

"I'm glad," she said and smiled widely.

I continued to study until the classed filled with students chatting and I couldn't really concentrate.

"I was alone last night. In the house," Alice murmured.

I looked up at her.

"You were okay right?" I asked fearing she would have been scared.

"Yeah, a little afraid though."

_A cold Saturday night in October of 2011_

"_Why does he do that?" Alice asked me angrily and grabbed a beer from the fridge. _

"_I don't know Alice. You know Jasper better than me," I replied and grabbed an orange juice._

_We paid for our drinks and then Alice opened her beer and took a long sip._

"_I thought we were going to be alone tonight. I thought he'd come with me."_

_Another Jasper- Alice fight._

_They were supposed to meet today, you know, just the two of them, for a little while but Jasper was with his friends and left Alice waiting for him. He didn't even call._

"_I hate it," Alice said._

"_Let's go for a walk." We started walking along the beach until we reached some taverns and while talking about random things, we watched people eat, laugh, talk and a few couples together and of course that made Alice get jealous and sad._

"_Let's sit on that bench," Alice said when we reached two wooden benches at the end of the beach. _

"_This one!" I said, giggling and pointed at the first bench._

"_Whatever," Alice murmured. She was angry but I knew that deep down all she had was sadness. "Tell me something to distract me," she told me._

"_I am hunting shadows in the dark," I started singing._

"_That's your way of distracting me?" she asked smiling._

"_In steaming jungles of the world," I continued. _

"_Either to kill or to be killed," she sang after me._

"_By creatures never named or heard,"_

"_I'll cry," she stated._

"_I'm lifting wishes to the starts." _

"_In gleaming satellites of time." I knew she liked the song._

"_Orbiting circles overhead, to futures when your love is mine." It was a kind of depressing song but we both liked it very much._

"_But you were always pretty reckless with your love. Come with the sun and get it restless when it's gone. And when you go you leave me breathless and alone, you leave me breathless when you close the door, it feels just like you took the air right out of the room with you. Breathless." We sang the refrain together.  
_

"_Why don't we sing a Greek one?" I suggested._

"_I don't mind," _

"_Όταν θα νιώθεις μοναξιά, όταν το σπίτι θα 'ναι άδειο, θα 'χεις εμένα συντροφιά και θα σου δίνω εγώ κουράγιο." _

_When you feel alone, when the house will be empty, you'll have me to give you courage. _

"_Μονάχα εσύ να 'σαι καλά. Μην δω στα μάτια σου ούτε δάκρυ. Μπορεί να ζούμε χωριστά, μα τότε ζήσαμε μι' αγάπη."_

_I want you to be okay. I don't want to see a single tear in your eyes. We might be apart but once we were in love._

"_Ναι 'σαι κορίτσι μου καλά, κι όταν ζητάς τον άνθρωπο σου, θα είμαι πάντα εκεί κοντά. Ο φύλακας ο άγγελος σου."_

_Be okay, my girl, and when you need someone, I will always be there. Your guardian angel. _

"_Why don't we sing something happier? Please," Alice said (almost begging). _

_Suddenly we heard some motorcycles coming close to us. _

_I turned my head around and saw two motorcycles coming to us. The first one had two large men on it and the other one had three. That was illegal but never mind._

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right," Alice started singing. _

"_Shut up, that's a crappy song!" I said slapping her arm._

"_Okay, another one." She cleared her throat. "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing," she started._

"_Aerosmith!" I said, smiling. _

"_Watch you smile while you are sleeping," she continued. _

"_It's kind of creepy you know. You watching me sleep," I joked. _

"_While you're far away and dreaming."_

"_I don't dream."_

"_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender!" _

"_Oh Alice, I didn't know you love me so much!"_

"_I could stay lost in this moment, forever! Every moment spend with you, is a moment I treasure!"_

"_I love you too, Alice!" I said and opened my arms to hug her._

"_I'm not fucking singing that for you Bella!" she said laughing._

"_Yes but it was so damn funny hearing you say things like that to me." Damn right, it was. _

_Suddenly there was silence. Too much silence. _

_I turned my head around and saw five men looking our way. Smiling. The men on the motorcycles._

"_Hey Alice look," I said and she followed my eyes._

_She turned around and saw the men._

"_Look at their clothes. Ew," Typical Alice. _

"_Yeah," I murmured. I suddenly wasn't feeling very well. Not physically. I was suddenly in a bad mood. A very bad mood._

"_He is coming our way," Alice whispered. _

"_Who?"_

"_A guy," she said and I looked at the man who was walking towards us._

"_Hello, girls," he said with an Australian accent._

"_Hello," we both murmured. _

"_What are two beautiful girls doing here alone, this cold night?" he asked and somehow he seemed polite._

"_We came to relax," I answered quickly._

"_Oh, is that true?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he went on. "So, tell me how things are going?" Eh?_

"_What things?" I asked._

"_Your lives," he replied._

"_Oh, you know, with the financial crisis, not as well as we want," Alice answered smartly. _

"_Is that so? Tell me about it. It is interesting," he said folding his arms in front of his chest._

"_Well we go to a music school," I started. "And they don't have money to pay the teachers," I added._

"_And the teachers will leave, so we wont be able to learn music anymore," Alice finished._

"_And that is kind of sad isn't it?" the man said smiling._

"_Yes it is because we want to do something that includes music in the future," I explained._

"_And if we don't have teachers here, we can't do that," Alice added._

"_Yes, yes I see." Okay, this is weird. "You know, financial crisis affects sex too," he said._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_I mean that if our economics get worse then we won't be able to even buy condoms,"_

_I looked at Alice. She had a weird expression, like me._

"_Aha," I said because I didn't know how to respond to that._

"_I have a wife though," he continued. "She is gorgeous and very good in bed," For Fuck's sake. "She lets me fuck her any way I want."_

_Okay, this is getting creepy. _

_He noticed out confused expression. _

"_So, you girls have a relationship?" he asked._

"_Yes," we both answered at the same time. However I didn't have a boyfriend._

_I was getting scared._

"_And have you… completed all the bases of your relationship?" he asked; his smile wide._

"_I…" Alice couldn't even form a word._

"_Are you virgins then?"_

"_That's a personal question," I replied._

"_So, you're virgins." He raised his arm and gestured to the other men to come. Slowly I looked around and saw to men coming my way and the two others going from the other side, towards Alice._

_I froze. _

_And suddenly I realized something._

_We were surrounded._

"_Hot girls aren't they?" the man, who was talking, told the others._

"_Indeed," another man said._

"_Your names?" he asked._

"_Maria," Alice lied quickly._

"_Anna," I mumbled. _

"_Beautiful names too," someone mumbled. _

_Suddenly, they started moving, making our distances smaller. And we were still sitting on the bench._

_I was still frozen._

_I couldn't think. I couldn't blink. I was staring at them, coming closer. I was afraid. I was terrified. _

"_Alice," I whispered._

_She looked my way. Her eyes were telling me only one thing._

_I'm afraid._

_And with that the only think I could think was that we should get out of here._

"_Maria, Billy is waiting for us isn't he?" I asked Alice, hoping she would get my point._

"_Yes, he does." I grabbed her hand tighter and we stood up._

"_You're leaving so soon?" the man asked._

"_Our boyfriends are waiting," I replied and tried to walk past them._

"_I am sure they can wait." He came closer to me. I left Alice's hand and looked at her, pleading her with my eyes to leave. She moved a few meters away._

"_No, they can't wait," I said, kind of pissed._

"_Why don't we go for a walk? Just the two of us," he asked._

"_Thank you for the offer but no. My boyfriend is waiting," I replied and tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand._

"_I said I want to go for a walk with you. It will be pleasurable, I promise." For you!_

"_Thank you for your offer but I have to decline," I repeated. "I have things to do," I said and I removed his hand violently from my arm._

_I went to Alice, and took her hand. We started walking fast. Really fast._

"_I want to cry," I whispered._

"_Don't." She took a deep breath. "I'm calling Jasper," she said and called him. _

"_I'm calling Jacob," I said and dialed his number. _

"_Hello Bella!" he said happily._

"_I need to see you," I said with a trembling voice._

"_What happened?" he asked._

"_I said I need to see you, where are you?" We walked faster and faster until we reached the taverns again._

"_I am at the cafeteria, next to the town hall." Thank Gods, not too far._

"_I'm coming," I said and hung up. _

"_I'm going to Jacob," I said to Alice. _

"_I'm going to Jasper," she replied._

"_Don't be far away," I asked her._

"_I won't. Call me okay?"_

"_Okay." We hugged and then I started walking towards the cafeteria. _

_There, I saw Jacob standing outside looking around. I went closer and when he saw me he rushed to me._

_He didn't ask what's wrong. He hugged me tightly and I just broke down in his arms._

"_Don't cry please. I can't see you like that."_

"_Jacob, I'm scared. I'm scared," I mumbled. _

"_I'm here. I'm here." He stroked and kissed my hair telling me that everything will be alright even if he didn't know what was going on._

"_Thank you," I cried._

"_It's cold, let's get you inside." _

Friday 11th of March

"I was alone last night. In the house," Alice murmured.

I looked up at her.

"You were okay right?" I asked fearing she would have been scared.

"Yeah, a little afraid though." I smiled at her and patted her knee. "You? Any dreams lately?" I had these stupid dreams. That the guy from that night was coming in my room.

"I haven't seen one in three days!" I said happily.

"Yay! Let's organize a party!"

"Did anyone say party?" Kate and Rosalie asked at the same time.

The four crazy girls together… nah nah.

Not good.

"You four in the back?" the teacher shouted. "Shut up and pay attention."

Yeah, I love school.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**In this chapter Alice aka Debbie (my best friend) told me to tell you that she was the calm one in the scene with those men, and I was scared shitless. (Well, you should have seen her face.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Love you all,**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


End file.
